Vampiere und mehr
by Virgin Tiger
Summary: Der dritte Teil ist endlich da!!!!! Black wird zur Jägerin Goten und Trunks fliegen zu Uranai Baba u.s.w. bitte Review damit ich mal weiß was ich verbessern kann
1. Default Chapter

Hey Leute eins noch vor weg: die Figuren gehören NICHT mir!!! Ich würde sie zwar gerne ALLE Adoptieren, aber ich glaub Akira Toriyama und ihr hättet was dagegen. Darum las ich es gleich und hoffe einfach das euch meine Story gefällt!!!!  
  
ES kommt näher  
  
  
  
Hi Leute, wenn ihr diese FF liest seid bitte gnädig da es meine erste FF ist. Und keine Panik sie ist nicht nur so düster wie am Anfang ^_~ . Die Story hat nicht wirklich was mit der DBZ Story zu tun und es kommen Personen vor die es auch in reality gibt aber was Laber ich lange... hier ist die Story.  
  
..... es denkt wer was  
  
(.............) Anmerkung von mir  
  
„............." jemand sagt was  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Noch was vorweg es gibt neue Personen! Hier seht ihr kurz wie sie zueinander stehen und Trunks und Goten sind nur mir diesen Mädchen zusammen nicht erheiratet!!! :  
  
Freunde Freunde  
  
Satan - ? (( Goku – Chichi (( Bulma - Vegeta  
  
\ / \ hassen sich / \  
  
Videl – Son-Gohan Son-Goten - Kijakoo (--------( Denise - Trunks Bra  
  
/ \ /  
  
Pan + Maron (Freundin von Goten, (( waren gute Freunde  
  
starb auf Mysteriöse Weise...)  
  
Kuririn – C-18 Die anderen sind Solo  
  
/  
  
Marron  
  
Puh... damit kann unsere Geschichte ja beginnen....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es war ein kühler Abend, Son-Goten stand stumm am Grab seiner Freundin Maron, sie war jetzt genau vor einem Jahr gestorben. Die anderen hatten ihr schon alle Blumen gebracht, doch Goten wollte erst jetzt kommen wenn die anderen schon weg waren, damit er mit Maron „allein" sein könnte. Was er nicht wusste, er war nicht „ganz allein". Er erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Tag, vor einem Jahr.... Er wollte eigentlich mit Maron in der Stadt Bummeln, doch er musste Hausaufgaben machen da er in der Schule nicht so gut war wie seiner Zeit Gohan...  
  
„Och Mom, bitte!!!! Lernen kann ich immer noch wenn ich wieder komme!!! „  
  
Nein, nein, und nochmals NEIN!!! Du kommst dann doch erst morgen wieder wie ich dich kenne!!!! Und ich muss dir ja nicht sagen wie deine Zensuren aussehen!!!! Du bist vielleicht ein großer Kämpfer aber in der Schule..... Also bleibt es dabei. Maron kannst du auch Morgen treffen...."  
  
Ja damals hab ich Mom bekniet und ich musste trotzdem Lernen, und als ich fertig gelernt hatte und in die Stadt wollte, musste Papa unbedingt mit mir Trainieren.....  
  
„Ach komm Sohnemann, du lässt langsam nach. Du willst doch kein Schwächling werden!?"  
  
„Was, natürlich nicht!!! Los las uns Trainieren....."  
  
Was war ich für ein Idiot!!!!  
  
Denn als er dann endlich los flog, war es schon stockfinster und er konnte Maron´s KI nicht spüren.....  
  
...erst als es hell wurde hab ich dich gefunden... du warst weiß wie Schnee und deine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen ins leere und dein Herz war stumm .... du hattest keine äußeren Verletzungen.... dein Blut... du hattest kaum noch Blut in dir.. du warst eine leere Blutleerehülle.... obwohl du stärker als ich warst...warst du und bist du tot.... und Widerbeleben konnten wir dich nicht... Shenlong meinte er könnte nicht....den Grund wollte er nicht sagen..... und deinen Mörder haben wir bis heute nicht gefunden "VERDAMMT!!!!! WARUM???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tränen rannen langsam Goten´s Wangen runter, seine Eltern hatten ihn damals gebeten ihnen zu verzeihen und er hat ihnen auch verziehen, sie konnten ja nicht wissen was passieren würde.... immer mehr Tränen fanden ihren Weg, denn obwohl dies alles lange her war und er seit einer Woche eine neue Freundin hatte...Maron fehlte ihm irgendwie immer noch und er hatte immer das Gefühl sie würde ihn beobachten..... Aber das war Quatsch, und das wusste er auch, und doch hatte er immer wieder Hoffnung sie würde eines Tages vor ihm stehen und ihn mit ihren schönen blauen Augen ihn anlachen, ihr blondes Schulterlanges Haar würde leicht im Wind wehen und ihr Schmollmund würde lächeln....  
  
„Ach so ein Quatsch... sie ist tot und ich seh sie erst wieder wenn ich sterbe... und jetzt rede ich sogar mit mir selbst....."  
  
„Hey Goten alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Entsetzt fuhr Goten rum, hinter ihm stand Piccolo  
  
Man hasst du mich erschreckt! Und was soll nicht in Ordnung sein? Mir geht´s gut, warum auch nicht? ... Schnell wischte er sich dem Handrücken seine Tränen weg... Und was machst du überhaupt hier???" oh Dende, ...hoffentlich hat er mich nicht heulen sehen....  
  
„Was ich hier mache?"  
  
„Ja. Du warst doch schon heute morgen hier, ich hab dein KI gefühlt."  
  
„Wie du sicher weist hab ich von da oben einen guten Ausblick, und ich wundere mich nur, du hast doch eine Freundin. Warum musst dennoch um deine andere „heulen", außerdem in letzter Zeit spüre ich eine immer dunkle KI´s"  
  
„Was?!"  
  
„Hast du es etwa nicht bemerkt? Goten ich mach mir langsam Sorgen um dich..."  
  
in letzter Zeit hab ich nur an Maron gedacht ..  
  
„Piccolo.. ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl..."  
  
„ich auch und wir...."  
  
„Nein, nein du verstehst mich Falsch! Ich mach mir sorgen um Kijakoo... ich hab das Gefühl ihr passiert das gleiche wie...seine stimme stockte und er konnte kaum ein zittern unterdrücken....wie...wie Maron..."  
  
Piccolo sah ihn erst mitleidig dann genervt an  
  
„Man deiner Braut passiert schon nichts!!! Sie kämpft nicht für das gute wie Maron, sie ist.. unwichtig."  
  
Goten sah ihn nur an  
  
„du hast wohl keine Gefühle, oder Piccolo???" würgte er noch schnell mit tonloser Stimme hervor und flog einfach nach Hause  
  
„Goten!!!" ich glaub das hätte ich nicht sagen brauchen.. .aber es ist doch wahr wieso macht er sich sorgen um seine Tuse?.....Ich glaub ich frag mal Goku...  
  
Goten flog so schnell er konnte nach Haus Piccolo auf den Fersen ... dieser Trottel von Ex-Oberteufel hat doch echt keine Gefühle....  
  
Stumm löste sich ein Schatten aus dem nächtlichen Schatten eines Baumes....  
  
....ach.. Goten..... leise verschwand die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit  
  
Was passiert da hinter den Rücken unserer Freunde? Und wer ist die Gestalt und was will er/sie von Goten? Findet es heraus!! Ich will im übrigen viele, SEHR VIELE Review 


	2. Blackdevildreaming

Hallo Leute hier ist endlich der 2. Teil, und ich hab mich bemüht ihn gut zu schreiben, also bitte, bitte, Reviewed. Ab 5 Reviews schreib ich weiter!!! Ich muss ja schließlich wissen was ich verbessern kann^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Blackdevildreaming (SchwarzeTeufelsTräume)  
  
Goten flog so schnell er konnte nach Haus Piccolo auf den Fersen ...dieser Trottel von Ex-Oberteufel hat doch echt keine Gefühle...  
  
Leise löste sich ein Schatten aus dem nächtliche Schatten eines Baumes...  
  
ach Goten... leise verschwand die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit.  
  
ach.. Goten sieht noch immer so süß aus wie früher...könnte ich doch nur bei ihm sein...  
  
Die Gestalt erreichte ein marodes altes Haus, und huschte durch die Tür ....  
  
Inzwischen war Goten zu Hause angekommen oh man, hoffentlich seh ich nicht verheult aus...  
  
Tap  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Goten um „Piccolo?!"  
  
„Sag bloß du hast nicht gemerkt das ich hinter dir herflog?!"  
  
„Nein hab ich nicht!!! Was willst du denn noch???!!! Goten verlor langsam die Fassung"  
  
„ ich mach mir einfach sorgen um dich, du spürst das dunkle immer mächtiger werdende KI nicht, merkst nicht das ich dir hinterher fliege.... also wenn du mich fragst solltest du mal zum Arzt!!!"  
  
„Man was is den hier draußen für eine Lärm? Es ist mitten in der Nacht?" Chichi kam aus der Tür und schaute leicht überrascht Piccolo und Goten an.  
  
„Ist was passiert? Oder warum streitet ihr euch?" Besorgt viel ihr Blick erst auf Goten dann auf Piccolo und wieder zurück.  
  
„Nein Mom, ich geh jetzt schlafen..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Goten an seiner Mutter vorbei in die Küche und machte sich schnell einen „kleinen" Snack denn er so schnell er konnte aufaß um sich danach gleich im Bett zu Verkriechen.  
  
„Was hat Goten denn?" besorgt sah Chichi ihrem jüngsten nach.  
  
„Das wollte ich eigentlich Goku und dich fragen. Ist Son-Goku da?"  
  
„Der trainiert mal wieder irgendwo....ah grrrrr ...wie immer typisch Saiyajin....."  
  
„....das war zu erwarten, ich ...ähm ich flieg mal zu ihm...."  
  
„Wenn du schon zu ihm fliegst kannst du ihm ja sagen das Essen ist fertig"  
  
„mach ich..."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort flog Piccolo in die Richtung wo er Son-Gokus KI spürte. Chichi sah ihm stumm hinterher. Piccolo sah ganz schön mhm...ja aufgeregt ist glaub ich dass richtige Wort aus... Goku und ist in letzter Zeit auch so drauf auch wenn er versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Gohan ist auf einer Konferenz für Wissenschaftler und Goten.... was war eigentlich eben mit Goten??? Ich wird ihn am besten morgen gleich fragen... „Man wo bleibt bloß Goku?  
  
Grummelnd und leicht verwirt wegen Goten ging sie wieder ins Haus.  
  
Währendessen hatte Piccolo Goku gefunden, der Trainierte in einem öden Tal aus Geröll als 4 facher Saiyajin und war gerade dabei alles in die Luft zu jagen....  
  
„Hey Son-Goku!!!! Ah.... ein paar Geröll Teile verfehlten Piccolo nur knapp  
  
„Oh, hallo Piccolo."  
  
„Man kannste nicht aufpassen?"  
  
„Ja Sorry, aber ich war gerade etwas in mein Training vertieft^^° ." Goku Verwandelte sich schnell zurück um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten.  
  
„Fang jetzt bloß nicht so an wie Goten..."  
  
„... nein wird ich schon nicht...bist du deswegen zu mir gekommen?"  
  
„Ja und nein. Vor allem bin ich gekommen um zu wissen ob du auch diese dunkle undefinierbare Energie spürst!"  
  
„Ja, schon seit Monaten. Ich spüre ich wie sie immer stärker und stärker wird aber ich kann sie einfach nicht orten es ist zum Verrückt werden!!!!" Goku sah Piccolo ernst an „ich hab da ein ganz mieses Gefühl..."  
  
„Ich auch... und dann auch noch die Sache mit deinem Sohn... was ist eigentlich los mit ihm? Er wollte es mir nicht sagen..."  
  
„Ich glaub er macht sich extrem Sorgen um seine Freundin Kijakoo...."  
  
„..und warum steht er dann an Maron´s Grab und heult sich die Augen aus???"  
  
Goku sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„ja du hörst richtig: Dein Sohn Goten stand an Maron´s Grab und hat sich die Augen aus geheult und vor sich hingebrabbelt!!!  
  
„armer Sohn...er ist also immer noch nicht über ihren tot hinweg...und jetzt hat er auch noch nee neue Freundin..."  
  
„Na jedenfalls solltest du mal mit ihm reden.... Piccolo drehte sich um und wollte gerade wegfliegen da drehte er sich noch mal um ....ach ja (er grinste fies) ich glaub deine Frau erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig..." dann flog er davon  
  
„WAS?! Oh no...wie spät ist es denn? HEY PICCOLO WIE SPÄT IST ES???" Doch der war schon längst weg oh shit wahrscheinlich bin ich schon längst über der Vereinbarten Zeit...das gibt ärger............  
  
Leise betrat die Gestalt ein mit Kerzen beleuchteten Flur, nahm und nahm die Kapuze ab. Ein Mädchen höchstens 15 Jahre alt, kam zum Vorschein. Ich muss schnellstens auf mein Zimmer zurück ehe mich Jemand hier entdeckt...  
  
„BLACKI!"  
  
scheiße...  
  
Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann schritt auf das Mädchen zu das einen herausfordernden Blick aufsetzte. „Ja? Was ist Gozu?"  
  
„Meine Liebe Black, ich frage mich nur, was du jetzt schon da draußen zu suchen hattest."  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Blacki!!! Für dich heiße ich Blackdevildreaming!!!"  
  
„och Blacki, jetzt lass doch mal diese Namensgeschichten. Obwohl warum dürfen dich die anderen dann Black nennen? Doch nicht nur weil ich noch ein i dran hänge? Aber egal. Ich frag mich nur was meine lieblings „Treiberin" so früh draußen zu suchen hat!!! Es ist immerhin erst 21.00Uhr"  
  
„ähm...also erst mal dürfen mich die anderen Black nennen weil sie wenigsten Respekt vor mir haben und warum ich so früh schon draußen war...ähm...!!!"  
  
„Ach so ..sie haben Respekt stimmt das hab ich nicht^^ aber... NUN wo warst du???"  
  
oh Gott was sag ich ihm jetzt .... sie wusste ganz genau das mit dem 2.Wächter der Hölle nicht gut Kirschen Essen war...  
  
„Ich höre???"  
  
„....mhm... Was geht es dich eigentlich an??? Ich kann gehen wann und wohin ICH will!!!" ach hätte ich doch nur wirklich so viel Mut wie ich hier gerade tue...  
  
„Nun 1. dürfen alle und dazu gehörst auch DU erst um 19.00Uhr im Winter und um 23.00Uhr im Sommer raus. Und es ist spät Sommer und noch dazu ist heute nun mal ein besonderer Tag"  
  
„häh?? Was ist denn heute?"  
  
„och hast du das etwa schon Vergessen? Heute ist DEIN TAG!!!!"  
  
„mein Tag?" Die arme Blackdevildreaming verstand nicht recht...  
  
„JA, heute ist DEIN Keringday!!!!"  
  
Aus großen blauen Augen starrte sie Gozu an. Der sie wiederum ansah als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden (falls er überhaupt weiß was Weihnachten ist^^).  
  
„aha... toll...." ich will nicht...warum denn jetzt schon?  
  
„ja von heute an brauchst du keine Milch mehr zu trinken, von jetzt hat kannst du den Stoff des Lebens zu dir nehmen!!!"  
  
Stumm sah sie Gozu an.  
  
„was schaust du mich so an? Na los in deinem Zimmer liegen schon die Sachen für das Ritual, zieh sie an und komm dann in Keller!!!"  
  
„muss das wirklich sein? Ich meine können wir das nicht auf ein andermal verschieben?"  
  
„Ich glaub ich hab mich verhört! Ich an deiner Stelle würde in Freudenschreie ausbrechen!!! Endlich bist wirst du keine Treiberin mehr sein, nein du wirst von heute an nach dem Ritual eine Jägerin sein!!! Eine Dämonin der Nacht wenn man so will!!! Der Alptraum ALLER Menschen dieser Welt!!! Und du willst das nicht??? Sag mal hat dir das viele Milch saufen dein Gehirn verkalken lassen? Oder bist du innerlich noch immer so...so...Gut? wie ich dieses Wort hasse!!!! Gut...bäähhh Oder hast du etwa Angst?"  
  
Herausfordernd sah Gozu das Mädchen an das nun wütend und beschämt den Bodden anstarte. ich will nicht...ich will einfach nicht...ach Verdammt!!!.... Entscheidend hob sie auf einmal den Kopf und sah Gozu fest in die Augen.  
  
„ich hab keine Angst vor dem Ritual Gozu!!! Ich will nur nicht so ein Scheusal und Schleimer werden wie du es bist!!!!!!"  
  
Das hatte aber zur folge das sie sich eine kräftige Ohrfeige einfing die sie auf den Boden schmetterte...  
  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wovon du redest!!!!" Er schrie so laut das man meinen konnte das Haus würde beben, doch schlagartig wurde er ruhig...ja auf einmal lächelte er sogar...  
  
„ach kleine Blacki du hast doch keine Ahnung...na gut du gehst jetzt sofort auf dein Zimmer, ich schick dir dann in 10 min. Kiara und Kaikejoo die haben das Ritual, wie du weißt schon hinter sich und wissen wie sie dich zurecht machen müssen. Also ich seh dich dann um 23.50Uhr im Keller und wehe du kommst auch nur 1 min. zu spät!!!"  
  
„ja..." Black die noch immer auf den Boden lag, und ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte als wäre er verrückt geworden, war noch immer viel zu Überrascht über diesen unerwarteten Ausbruch um ihn viel zu erwidern. Noch dazu spürte sie ihre Wange noch immer nicht richtig, nur einen zwiebelnden Schmerz.  
  
„ach Blacki... ich mach mir echt sorgen um dich du bist doch sonst nicht so..."  
  
Gozu ging zu Black, kniete sich neben sie und hob sachte, ja schon fast zärtlich aber auch bestimmt ihren Kopf am Kinn und schaute tief in ihre blauen Augen.  
  
„ach Blacki, entschuldige...aber ich mach mir echt sorgen um dich..."  
  
„Das braust du nicht...und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer." Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen ging sie Richtung Dachboden wo sich ihr Zimmer befand. der hat doch neen Knall...aber wieso hat mich Gozu so komisch angesehen...ich versteh gar nichts mehr...hach...Goten was machst du jetzt wohl gerade?  
  
Gozu sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.... ach meine kleine Blacki...du hast die schönsten Augen die ich je gesehen habe...was für nee scheiße denke ich mir da eigentlich gerade zusammen??? Ich glaub ich spinne...Blacki ist nicht weiter als eine mickrige keine Treiberin jedenfalls bis Mitternacht. Aber sie ist anders als die anderen... nein Blacki dich soll kein anderer haben, du gehörst mir...MIR GANZ ALLEIN...!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Was ist das für ein Ritual das auf unsere Black unaufhaltsam zu kommt und was sagt Chichi wohl zu Goku weil er zu spät nach Haus kommt (^^) das alles werdet ihr schon bald Erfahren!!!  
  
Aber vergesst das Reviewen nicht^^  
  
Eure Virgin Tiger 


	3. Jägerin Black

Sag mal seid ihr Schreibfaul, oder warum bekomme ich kaum Reviews??? Ist nicht böse gemeint, aber ich möchte nun mal eure Meinung wissen was ich verbessern könnte oder was noch passieren könnte... also bitte, bitte schreibt Revies das die Tasten qualmen^^!!! Ach noch was an die "schwarzen Schafe unter uns": Ich hab echt was gegen kopieren, posten und klauen von Storys, also denkt euch selbst welche aus oder fragt mich ob ihr meine Story woanders veröffentlichen könnt, aber bitte nicht einfach so!!! Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter klar? Ach noch was, wie schon am Anfang gesagt gehören mir die DBZ Charaktere nicht...(leider^^) aber Kiara, Kaikejoo, die Vampire, Blackdevildreaming und Goten´s Freundin Maron (nicht zu verwechseln mit Kuririn´s Tochter oder seine blöden 1. Freundin) gehören mir hab sie ja auch erfunden^^ So das wärst und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jägerin Black  
  
Während Black nachdenklich und verwirrt auf ihr Zimmer ging, flog Son-Goku so schnell er konnte nach Haus... na toll das kann ja heiter werden... hoffentlich bringt mich Chi nicht um.... Er landete vor ihrem Haus in dem er mit seiner Frau Chichi und ihrem jüngsten Sohn Son-Goten lebten. (Son-Gohan wohnte mit seiner Frau Videl und ihrer kleinen Tochter Pan *2 Monate alt* gleich um die Ecke) Kaum war er gelandet ging auch schon die Tür auf und eine ziemlich wütende Chichi kam auf ihn zu... "sag mal wo bleibst du denn die ganze Zeit???" keifte sie ihn auch gleich an. "ich hab wohl über das trainieren die Zeit vergessen ^^°°°, t´schuldige Chi, wird nicht mehr vorkommen." "will ich auch hoffen. Du weißt doch was morgen für ein Tag ist?!" "natürlich, (Goku strahlte sie stolz an) morgen ist Pan´s Taufe!" "genau. Und deswegen müssen wir alle morgen sehr früh aufstehen...." "... um pünktlich bei der Capsule Corp. zu sein...." "genau. Also das Essen ist fertig, ich geh jetzt auf jeden fall schlafen. Solltest du morgen nicht hoch kommen ist es nicht meine Schuld.." Wütend stapfte Chichi die Treppe hoch Richtung Schlaffzimmer, sie wusste zwar dass er ein extremer Frühaufsteher war doch sie hatte einfach Panik das morgen was schief gehen könnte. Vor allem weil Pan ja ihr erstes Enkelkind war (und sie hoffte im Stillen auf weitere). Derweilen sah ihr Goku nachdenklich hinterher sie war ja in den letzten Tagen so nervös und leicht reizbar... sie ist echt genauso nervös wie vor unserer Hochzeit... grinsend dachte Goku an seine Hochzeit, es war ihm als hätten sie gestern erst Geheiratet und schon 2 Söhne und ein Enkelkind.... tja die Zeit vergeht echt in einen Affenzahn.... so wo ist jetzt mein Essen?.... Derzeit lag Goten schon längst im Bett und dachte an Maron und seine jetzige Freundin Kijakoo ach Maron ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein...aber andererseits hab ich doch jetzt Kijakoo.... . Schon komisch Maron ist jetzt auf den Tag genau ein Jahr tot, und ich muss noch immer an sie denken. ...Ja sogar mehr als sonst muss ich an sie denken.... ich glaub ich liebe sie noch immer "Ach Goten reiß dich zusammen ....du denkst dir gerade einen Riesen Mist zusammen! Maron ist tot und kann nicht wiedererweckt werden und außerdem hab ich doch jetzt Kijakoo!" Er versuchte mit aller macht an was anderes zu Denken und redete auf sich selbst ein aber es nützte nichts. Ständig sah er Maron im Geiste vor sich. Schließlich stand er auf, öffnete sein Fenster und flog auf direkten weg zu seinem besten Freund. Zur selben Zeit machte sich Black in Richtung Keller auf. Sie trug ein blaues schulterfreies Kleid das oben eng geschnitten war und leicht weit werdend nach unten fiel. An den Schultern waren Rüschen und unten war es bestickt. Einen schwere mit Juwelen besetzte Kette mit passenden Ohrringen, Ring und Diadem baumelte um ihren schmalen Hals. Die Haare waren Hochgesteckt und die, die daraus hängenden Strähnen waren mit einem Lockenstab bearbeitet worden. Kiara und Kaikejoo hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch während Gozu sie anstrahlte kam sie sich einfach affig vor. "Wundervoll!!! Du siehst wunderschön aus!!!! Das könntest du jeden Tag tragen!!!!!!! Du...." "bitte Gozu, tu mir einen gefallen und halt den Mund! Hätte nee einfach Jeans nicht gereicht???" "ich hab mich wohl verhört!!! Jeans... pah das ist eine Zeremonie wo man sich passend kleiden muss!!!!" "Ja.... aber diese beschissenen Schuhe ich knick dauernd um!!! (Sie hob ihr Kleid hoch und nun sah man passend zum Kleid blaue Satin-Stöckelschuhe) Könnte ich nicht wenigstens meine Turnschuhe anziehen? Die sieht man doch unter dem Kleid gar nicht!!!" "Bist du von Sinnen? Ich hab mich wohl verhört Turnschuhe... vergiss es! Wir fangen sofort mit der Zeremonie an!!!! Liam hohl den alten Mann." "Ja Meister." Liam ein noch sehr junger Vampir verschwand durch eine Seiten Tür und kam kurz darauf mit einem alten Greis wieder. Er führte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes und Kette ihn an den Füßen und Armen an. "So, grinste Gozu, dann wohl an Black. Dein 1. Opfer." Black schluckte. "Na los saug ihn aus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Nein, bitte tut mir nichts!!!!" der Mann zitterte vor Angst" Unsicher schritt Black auf den Mann zu....... "Trunks wach auf!!!!" Goten klopfte an Trunks Fenster und versuchte seinen besten Freund zu wecken, doch der hatte scheinbar einen tiefen schlaf. Nach endlosen klopfen zeigte sich endlich Regung, ein ziemlich verschlafener Trunks schob endlich die Gardinen zur Seite und sah verdutz seinen Freund Goten an.... "Goten? Was machst du den hier?" gähnte Trunks. "Los Trunks lass mich rein, es ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen, und deine Familie muss ja nicht mitkriegen das ich dich jetzt besuche!" drängte Goten. "is ja gut, komm rein" Trunks hatte keine Ahnung was sein Freund zu so später Stunde überhaupt von ihm wollte. Aber in einem hatte Goten Recht, seine Familie musste nun wirklich nicht mitkriegen das Goten ihn jetzt besuchte. Vor allem weil er sich erst vor wenigen Stunden mit seinem Vater in die Wolle gekriegt hatte. "Man ich dachte schon du wachst überhaupt nicht mehr auf." "Hab eben einen festen Schlaf..." "einen äußerst festen" kam die grinsende Antwort. Trunks grinste zurück "tja kannst mal sehen, aber mal ernsthaft, warum bist du eigentlich gekommen??? Versteh mich nicht falsch es ist schon ganz schön spät..." "Ja hast recht, am besten fang ich gleich an zu erzählen.." "meine rede^^. Also was ist los? "Also, du weißt doch sicher was heute für ein Tag ist, oder?" Trunks sah ihn fragend an "heute ist doch....Maron ist doch heute vor einem Jahr..." "Ach stimmt ja, Trunks schlug sich an die Stirn, sorry bin noch nicht richtig wach..." "Ja, also und als ich heute Maron besuchte...da kam halt alles wieder hoch..." Goten stockte und sah seinen Freund an, der interessiert zuhörte. "Da hätte ich mal nee frage, für mich hört es sich so an als ob du noch was für Maron empfindest...aber wenn du noch was für Maron empfindest, was ist dann mit Kijakoo??? Denn wenn du noch was für Maron empfindest, kannst du doch nichts für Kijakoo empfinden...oder????" Goten schwieg, das war ihm doch echt zu konfus Maron war tot. Wie konnte er dann noch was für sie empfinden? Er liebte doch Kijakoo...oder etwa doch nicht?? "Hey Goten! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu???" "Was?" "Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!!! Ich habe dich gefragt wie deine Gefühle zu Kijakoo stehen!!!" "oh...t,schuldige aber das hab ich mich eben auch gefragt...." "Also wenn du dir diese frage nicht mal selbst beantworten kannst dann hast du echt ein Problem..." "Deswegen bin ich ja auch gekommen," Langsam hatte Goten das Gefühl sein Freund verarsche ihn, "gerade WEIL ich ein Problem habe und dich um rat fragen wollte. Aber ich hab so das Gefühl das dich das gar nicht interessiert!" "Das stimmt nicht! Ich versteh nur nicht das du erst jetzt, ein Jahr später, wieder an Maron denkst!!!" "Das stimmt nicht! Ich habe jeden Tag an sie Gedacht und...." "....und dir trotzdem nee neue Freundin zugelegt!" "MARON IST TOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" schrie Goten der nun endgültig die Fassung verloren hatte, "begreifst du nicht??? Wie kann ich jemanden Lieben der tot ist???" Er merkte wie langsam aber sicher seine Augen feucht wurden, mit aller macht versuchte er seine tränen runter zu Schlucken aber es gelang ihn nur mühe voll. "Pssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! Ist ja gut..." Trunks sah seinen Freund hilflos an. Fasste aber dann nach einer weile entschlossen und freundschaftlich seine Schulter an und sah in fest in die Augen "das weiß ich doch Goten!!!! Und Trotzdem, kannst du sie doch noch lieben!!!! Ich weiß ja das sie tot ist aber ihre Seele lebt doch noch!!!!! Goten starrte Trunks an. Und wenn er es jetzt bedachte, hatte Trunks sogar recht. Ja er war noch irgendwie in Maron verliebt, und hatte trotzdem nun Kijakoo... "Und was soll ich dann Kijakoo sagen? Sorry Schatz aber ich bin noch in meine tote Freundin verknallt...oder was???" "Ach stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist Goten! Natürlich vorsichtig! Das ist oberste Priorität! Hey du ich hab nee Idee..." "Auch nee gute?" "das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich glaub schon. Lass doch mal Uranai Baba besuchen!!! "na ob die uns helfen kann..." "bestimmt! Schließlich ist sie ja Hellseherin und kann außerdem jeder Zeit ins Jenseits!" "Also gut auf zu Uranai Baba!" "äh..." Black lag keuchend am Boden. Sie hatte, nach anfänglichen zögern und Gewaltanwendungen den Greis ausgesaugt. Nun zuckten Blitze um sie herum und ihr Körper schien unter ständigen Stromeinfluss zu stehen. Nach minutenlanger Qual verschwanden die Blitze und Black viel kraftlos zu Boden.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* tja das war´s fürs erste.... aber keine Panik es geht bald weiter ~ .^ 


End file.
